1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices which convert magnetic field energy to regulated electrical energy. Specifically, the present invention regulates direct current electrical energy which has been converted from magnetic field energy, measures the strength of the incoming magnetic field energy, adjusts the detection level of the incoming magnetic field and discharges excess energy from the magnetic field converter circuitry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical current rectification circuits and voltage regulator circuits are well known to those skilled in the art of electronic design. To a lesser extent, electronic circuits which convert magnetic field energy to electrical energy, then subsequently rectify and regulate the resulting direct current voltage are also known. The problem not previously addressed by prior art is the ability of an electronic circuit to determine the strength of an incoming magnetic field as measured by electrical power for the purpose of enhancing electromagnetic communication between devices.
The present invention has the ability to determine the strength of an incoming magnetic field as measured by electrical power, to adjust the detection level of the input converter circuitry and discharge excess energy based on the measured magnetic field strength and to interpret changes in the measured magnetic field strength as a method for communicating digital data.